


Home

by Sergeantbuckybarnes (Jeromevaleskasqueen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Can apply to anyone, Completely Gender Neutral, F/M, Little Dialogue, M/M, Mention of Steve Rodgers, Multi, Post-Endgame, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromevaleskasqueen/pseuds/Sergeantbuckybarnes
Summary: Hi guys, this sorta came to me in the early morning so it's probably rusty. There's not much dialogue in this, only at the very end. I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this sorta came to me in the early morning so it's probably rusty. There's not much dialogue in this, only at the very end. I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think.

You tried to move on. You really did. 

 

You packed up all his things into boxes, shoving them into the bottom of the closet. You didn’t want the reminders laying about. 

 

You tried to go through day after day. Getting up, having breakfast then going to work. Coming home was the worst part. A part of you had hoped, maybe just maybe.. he would be there. You’d find him relaxing on the couch, watching some old show as he waited for you. Seeing him smile as you walked through the door. Getting a sweet kiss as you sat down in his lap. Telling him about your day as you both cuddled on the couch.

 

But every time, you were filled with disappointment. The apartment felt empty. Cold. 

 

Steve stopped by frequently to check on you, he missed him as much as you did. You two would spend hours talking memories, which only made you miss him more. Once Steve left, you would curl up in the bed you used to share and silently cry yourself to sleep, repeating the same routine the next day. 

 

But when Steve had told you there was a chance that maybe they could bring them back. To bring him back. Your heart soared. But you also felt a bit nervous. What if it didn’t work? What if everyone, including the love of your life, were really gone? 

 

It had felt like weeks since you heard of this plan, when really it was probably a few days. You hadn’t heard much about the results. But, you could see something had changed. 

 

Everything seemed to have come alive again, the birds were flying all about, the sun was shining again, you could see people were back. Everyone but the ones you cared for most. 

 

You had curled yourself on the couch one night, laying just in one of  his old shirts you pulled out. The smell of him was still there. You were staring blankly at the tv when you heard the sound of a key unlocking your door. Figuring it was Steve, whom you gave a key to, you didn’t look away. 

 

“Darlin?” The voice made your head start to spin and your heart beat faster. 

 

Snapping your head towards the door, you saw him. For a moment you thought you’d lost it, truly had gone insane. Until he moved towards you, his eyes slightly glazed and a small smile on his lips.

 

You threw yourself into his arms, the warmth of his body surrounded you. The coolness of his metal arm brushing against your back as he pulled you closer. You could feel his heartbeat, going just as quick as yours.

 

You looked up at him, taking in every single inch of his face. Starting with his bright eyes, then his lips, the ones you so desperately wanted to kiss. His jaw, one covered with the beard you had pretended to hate but he knew you love. His cheeks, they always seemed to have a pink hue whenever he is around you. You brushed your fingers into his long brown hair, wanting to tangle them in it as you made out against the wall. You wanted to imprint his face on your brain, in case this was just a dream. In case it wasn’t real. 

 

His hand came up to your cheek, brushing away the tears that rolled down. You didn’t realize you were crying. He gently rested it against your face, studying you closely. Then, he pulled your face closer, finally giving you the kiss you’ve craved. The kiss you’ve missed for the past five years. 

 

You both had pulled away, panting slightly from the lack of air as his forehead rested against yours. After a moment, he lifted you up in his arms, holding you bridal style. Kicking the door shut, he walked you both towards your bedroom. 

 

He stole another quick kiss before setting you on the bed. Your hands clung to him as he chuckled slightly, laying himself down next to you. Your bodies intertwined and he leaned his head closer to you, his lips pressed gently against your ear. 

 

“Darlin. I’m home.” 


End file.
